Love at First Sight
by Aki Hikaru
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was being stalked by his fan girls. Whenever he feels they're gone, they arrive. As he was running away from them, he bumps a girl.She helps him escape. What will Sasuke do to thank her? OOCness, but... for a reason.


_**Love at First Sight**_

By: anime-addict 021

SUMMARY: Uchiha Sasuke was stalked by his fan girls. Whenever he feels they're gone, they arrive. As he was running away from them, he bumps a girl. She helps him escape. What will Sasuke do to thank her?

OOC-ness, but, for a reason…

Uchiha Sasuke was lying on the field Shikamaru-style, staring at the sky, or rather at the clouds. The peace and serenity was broken by some fan girls, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Shit!"

Sasuke was starting his litany of curses, again. _Where are am I going again?_ Sasuke thought. He was thinking of a place to go and he ran over a pink haired girl who was just coming out of an alleyway.

"Ouch!" she muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He helped the girl stand. When the girl opened her eyes, it widened in shock.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she murmured.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was soft because of the fact that he was running at full speed.

"Yeah, I think so… Sorry… Thanks." the girl replied.

"That's no—" Sasuke suddenly pulled the girl.

"What are you doing?" she practically screamed in his ear because apparently, he did not hear her.

"My fan girls are—" he did not have to finish. The scream of the fan girls were clearly heard. "SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hurry and shut up!" Sasuke told her because she was opening her mouth to speak.

"I was just going to tell you that we can go and hide in my tree house." she said while running.

Sasuke halted at this. "Tree house?" he asked, eyeing the girl quizzically. The girl just laughed hard. She answered a simple yes and ran fast. Sasuke, who was very experienced at running, have not had a hard time catching up. Sasuke tugged her towards an alley. The sudden turn caused her to trip. Sasuke helped her walk until they reached a safe place to sit and chat.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura-san, you have a wound." Sasuke pointed at her knee.

"Oh, don't mind that. And you can call me by my name." she smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sakura, but, I don't buy reassuring smiles." he told her matter-of-factly. He grabbed something in his pocket and soon, it was tied to Sakura's leg.

"Thank you, again." Sakura told him gratefully.

"It's nothing. And this is the second time I made you fall." he told Sakura in a way that adults lectures a kid. _She looks cute even if she tripped already._ Sasuke pondered. _She always wears that attractive smile…_

He helped her up, (again…) and they walked to Sakura's house.

Later, they were standing in front of a pink gate.

"Come in. Welcome to my house." Sakura told Sasuke. "You better hurry. Your—" she was cut off.

"SASUKE-KUN!" They both heard this. Sasuke paled.

"See?" Sakura smirked.

"Hn." Here comes Sasuke's infamous reply.

While climbing the tree, Sakura fell.

"Sakura!" Sasuke jumped from the branch he was clinging to, so he can save Sakura. He caught her just in time.

When Sakura opened her eyes, Sasuke was carrying her, bridal style. Sakura blushed prettily.

"S-Sasuke-kun, y-you can put me d-down already." Sakura stammered.

She noticed that they were already in the tree house.

"I think you hate this tree house. You probably fall every time you go here." Sasuke stated, and, he apparently, ignored Sakura's request of letting her go. His grip did not loosen nor tighten.

"Sasuke-kun, first, I don't come here if it isn't an emergency. Second, you can put me down, _now_. Third, I wanted to ask, how did you climb the tree if you were carrying me?" Sakura impatiently retorted. Sakura was trying to be mad and impatient since blood was rushing to her cheeks (I think, this is because of the way Sasuke carried her.).

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasuke did not want to tell her exactly how he climbed the tree.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke was having a hard time climbing because of his heavy cargo. _Boy! She sure is heavy!_ He thought.

The heaviness of Sakura activated his Sharingan easily. Since it was activated, his speed and strength was doubled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura just ignored her own question, since after all, it was not answered. Sakura's eyes blinked several times. No, it wasn't because Sasuke did not make conversation. It was because in a rare occasion like this, she did not have anything to say. Sasuke was simply her crush, puppy love, first love, real love, true love… her list could go on and on. In other words, Sasuke was, and still is, her world.

"Sakura," Sasuke called Sakura from her wonderland. "Are you alright?" Sakura was blushing really hard.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Hn."

_What is happening? Am I dreaming? Ahhh… I'm alone with Sasuke-kun, the he saved me when I fell, he carried me until here, then now, just now, he asked me if I'm fine! If this is a dream, please don't wake me up, just yet._ Sakura thought.

**_Hell Yeah!_ **Inner Sakura screamed.

In reality:

"Are you hungry?" she asked, noticing that Sasuke was just sitting in a corner.

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It was supposed to be a Yes." Sasuke made sure that he rolled his eyes as he answered.

"Oh, okay." She stood up and went to a room. Sasuke followed. He realized that it was the kitchen and dining room.

"Take your seat, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, grinning.

_She really looks beautiful._ Sasuke mused. He smiled back lightly. _She has cherry pink hair, green eyes, a graceful smile and she's just perfect._

"Sasuke-kun, here's your three-layered Riceball." Sakura handed the rice balls to Sasuke.

"Oh, thank you." he told her because…

_Growl…_

… he was really getting hungry.

"It's delicious." he uttered. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke have just complimented her.

**_Sasuke-kun, are you sure?_** Inner Sakura screamed.

"Oh, thank you. I love making rice balls." This was her reaction to Sasuke's compliment.

"It's getting dark. Do you want to see the sunset?" Sakura asked unexpectedly. "Don't worry. We won't come out." she added, actually Sasuke's eyes shook in terror (not that much…). Being such a very observant person, she noticed this.

"Very well then." he stated.

"What are you doing?" he asked Sakura.

"Can't you tell just by looking?" she replied quite annoyed. (I don't know why she's annoyed… pls. don't ask).

Apparently, Sakura was pulling Sasuke to a door which was colored neon green.

"This is my terrace." Sakura opened the door and a very nice scenery was suddenly in front of them. Sakura ran to the railing ahead of Sasuke.

"Sakura," he called, causing Sakura to turn and they accidentally kissed on the lips. Sakura withdrew immediately.

"I'm so, so sorry." Sakura said looking down. Sasuke was still dumbstruck at the sudden meeting of their lips. When he saw her looking sad, he felt his sadness rush on him. Then, he saw her blush really, really hard. _She looks so cute when she's blushing, _he thought.

"Sakura," he said. She slowly looked up. He gave her one of his assuring smiles (if he did have one…).

"Let's just watch it from the inside." he continued.

"Okay."

The next thing she knew, she felt a tug on her wrist. She went inside and Sasuke unexpectedly pulled her. She bumped her back on the wall.

She winced. "Ouch,"

"Sorry." Sasuke then smirked after some seconds. After that he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Have anybody told you that you are so cute, when you are blushing?"

"W-what? N-no one yet…" she stuttered.

"Well, I'm telling you now."

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" she asked, finally noticing what they are doing for the past five minutes. Sasuke was pining her to the wall.

"Can't you tell just by looking?" As she thought of a clever retort, Sasuke gave her a surprise. Obviously, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan enjoyed the short while that their lips were touching. He gave her a hot, intimate, passionate but light kiss (I think giving a passionate but gentle kiss is impossible… Well, the Uchiha's always doing the impossible…). At last, Sakura responded lightly, so Sasuke deepened the kiss. The cheeks of Sakura were matching her hair all the time.

**_Hell Yeah! I wonder what the fan girls will think. I'm kissing THE Uchiha Sasuke!_** Inner Sakura was screaming her head off.

Later, when they were finished doing _that_, Sasuke gave Sakura a smile. It wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile. Right there and then, Sasuke whispered to Sakura the phrase she always wanted to hear from the guy of her dreams. "I-I think, I'm falling for you…"


End file.
